


Bleeding out

by MazeTrials



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: A Little Death, AU, Angst, Caring Thomas, Depressed Newt (Maze Runner), M/M, Maze Runner AU, Nurse Brenda - Freeform, Sad, Sick Newt (Maze Runner), doctor Thomas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-06-13 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15356160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MazeTrials/pseuds/MazeTrials
Summary: Maze runner AUNewt is a flare infected victim and Thomas is a doctor. The two boys meets and son a tragic love story has started!The title is from the song bleeding out.The story is better than the description!





	1. 1

 

Thomas thought that this was going to be a totally normal day, he should go to work, come home, make some dinner and go to sleep. His life wasn't complicated and he enjoyed living it. He was 23 years old and worked as a paramedic. He had always liked to help people so it was nice to have that interest as a job. But now his work had been a but more frustrated and sad. A new virus without a cure had been infecting people, mostly young, around 15-25 years old. The virus was called 'the flare' and the symptoms were a huge headache, hallucinations, trembling hands, pale skin, insomnia, seizures, pain in every limb in you're body, extreme weakness and eating problems.

When it gets too much the infected person dies.

 

Many scientists had been trying to find a cure and what Thomas knew, they were really close. Thomas was actually one of the few people in the world that actually were immune to the flare. He could never be infected or sick, which means that he had no problems taking care of the infected people at work.

 

 

Thomas were walking down the street. He was on his way to work and the early morning sun shined down on his brown hair. It was June and Thomas was wearing a light sweater. He had a shoulder bag with his computer and work clothes in. He were listening to music from his headphones and right now, the song that were playing was numbers by the cab. He liked that song. It made him feel like he would find that person that he could call his soulmate.

Thomas had just come to the chorus of the song when he suddenly heard a quiet sob. Thomas took quickly away his headphones from his ear and stopped. He had been walking trough the park that were right next to the hospital. Thomas looked around himself and suddenly, he heard it again. He heard the sob but this time, it was a whimper after. Thomas slowly started to walk to where the sound came from. The sound came from behind a couple of bushes. Thomas slowly looked down behind them and he gasped when he saw a boy sitting there.

The boy had a black jacked and skinny jeans. His head were covered by dirty blond hair and he held his hands in his face, sobbing and crying in them.

 

" Hello?" Thomas said. The blond boy jumped a little at his voice and when he took a way his hands from his face, Thomas could see that the boy had beautiful chocolate brown eyes and the boys skin were really pale. The boy's hands were trembling  and his deep brown eyes showed how frightened the boy was.

 

" Hi?" Thomas said again and took another step forward to the stranger. The blond boy flinched when when Thomas came closer and he dragged up his knees to his chest.

 

" I'm not dangerous," Thomas said and crouched down to the blond.

 

" P-please d-don't take m-me back," The boy suddenly said and his voice were trembling. Thomas could hear that the boy had a thick British accent.

" Where did you came from?" Thomas asked and tilted his head. The blond boy looked at Thomas with tears eyes and he let another stream of tears out from his eyes. " The hospital," he said . Thomas studied the boy closely and saw the bags under his eyes and how his skin were in a sickly white color.

 

" What's you're disease?" Thomas asked .

 

" I...I uhm...I have the f-flare," The blond said. Thomas stares at the beautiful blond boy and realized that he hated the flare, this boy couldn't been older than Thomas.

 

" I'm which stage?" Thomas asked. In the flare virus it was four stages. The first stage is that you get more tired and you're muscles hurts a lot. You can get a huge headache and you're hands can be trembling a lot. The second stage is eating disorders and insomnia. The third stage is voices I. You're head and hallucinations. You will also get really weak and exhausted. The last stage is pain in every limb in you're body. The patients can also have seizures and sometimes they can be vomiting blood. Many patients died only a couple of hours after they got to the forth stage. It was too painful. Thomas was still haunted by the screams from the patients and the way their eyes looked like they were going too fall out from their eye sockets, it looked awful.

 

" I'm in stage two..." Newt answered and Thomas could hear how sad the boy's voice were. The brunette boy frowned and looked down on his watch. He needed to get this boy back to the hospital, but he knew that the flare infected people always got more tired easily and if they overworked themself they could faint.

" I need to get you back to the hospital," Thomas finally said. When the words left his mouth the blond boy's eyes got full of terror and he shook his head. " No No No! Please don't take me back there" He said.

 

" I need to. I'm sorry..." Thomas whispered. He stood up and dragged the boy up with him. " I just can't let you stay here."

 

"But I don't want to go back there..." The boy almost yelled and he looked so frightened that Thomas heart broke a little.

 

" I work as a doctor, I know the flare and what can happen if you don't go back to the hospital," Thomas said. The blond boy broke down. He fell back to the ground and cried. Tears streamed down his face and sobs were wrecking his body. " I'm sorry," he said. Thomas sat down and took an arm around the blond's shoulders.

 

" I need to take you to the hospital..." Thomas stopped himself. He didn't even know the boy's name. " What's you're name?" The boy looked up at Thomas with tear eyes and trembling jaw.

 

" I'm Newt..." He whispered.

 

" Newt? Like the lizard?" Thomas said and frowned. Newt giggled a bit and that was like music to Thomas.

 

" No, it's short for Newton but if you call me that, I'll kill you," Newt said.

 

" I'm Thomas and I'm really sorry but I need to get you to the hospital, now," It felt like the hundred time Thomas had said that but he knew that it was important for Newt to go back to the hospital as fast as possible. Newt sighed but nodded. Thomas took a hold on Newts wrist and started to walk, afraid that Newt would run away if he let go.

Newt was looking at the ground and the only thing that could be heard was his sniffles and the sobs.

 

" Why did you run away?" Thomas asked him.

 

" I was tired of being at the hospital every single day and be treated like I was a little kid and I just wanted to get out," Newt said. Thomas looked at Newt. The blond boy was actually pretty. The deep chocolate eyes were really pretty and the early morning sun made Newts hair look golden.

 

" How long have you had the flare?l Thomas asked

 

" Almost a year..." Newt answered, his voice void of emotions. " I got it when I was 22." Thomas gasped. It wasn't usual that the flare victims had the virus for a year and still was in stage 2. And Newt was only 23?Thomas himself was 22 and Newt was a year older than him? Newt looked like he was a couple of years younger. He still had a baby face.

 

Suddenly Newt spoke up again.

" I wanted to write. I had been accept to an author university and it costed me every money I had," He whispered. " But the first day I suddenly just passed out and I got to the hospital. They told me that I had the flare and that I already had gone into stage two. Apparently I had been in stage one without even noticing it." Thomas stopped walking. He knew that the dreams all the flare infected people had got crushed when they got the disease but no one really use to talk about them.

 

" I had saved money for over a year for the university.." Newt whispered and his voice cracked. Thomas started to walk again, still holding Newts wrist in a firm grip. But Newt didn't move. He stood still, with his gaze down on the ground. Thomas frowned and tried to drag Newt with him. He took a better grip on the blond boy's wrist and pulled. But Thomas immediately stopped when Newt whispered and pulled his arm back.

 

" Shit, did I hurt you?" Thomas asked. Newt held his wrist in his hand and when he looked up at Thomas his eyes were full of tears.

 

" No, I'm just...I'm just hurt...in my wrist," Newt said. Thomas didn't believe him at all.

 

" You're lying to me," Thomas said and raises an eyebrow. Newt shook his head and his eyes widened by fear.

 

" No! I promise I'm not," He said and his voice started to panic.

 

" Okay, Okay," Thomas said. He slowly started to walk again and this time, Newt followed.

 

 

It took a while for them to get to the hospital but when they finally arrived Newt were out of breath. They entered the big, white building and the first thing Thomas saw was one of the nurses, Brenda, stand a bit from them and she were talking to two policemen. She looked really concerned and worried, almost on the edge of tears.

 

" Hey Brenda!" Thomas yelled and walked to his friend. He has known Brenda since they were kids and they still were very tight. But not love tight though, you see, Thomas was gay, he liked boys.

Thomas didn't see if Newt followed him when he walked to Brenda.

 

" Hey Thomas," Brenda said. " Were have you been? You're like half an hour late?"

 

" I'll explain soon but what's up with the cops?" Thomas asks nodding his head at the two polices.

 

" One of the flare victims ran away this night and we need to get him back," Brenda said and looked really sad.

 

" I don't think that you have to worry about him anymore," Thomas said. Brenda looked questioning at him." I think I found him." Thomas continues and smiled.

 

" Where is he?" Brenda asked with big eyes. She looked like a small child who were going to have candy. Thomas turned around to show her Newt but the blond was gone. Thomas couldn't see him anywhere.

 

" He was right here..." Thomas whispered. Brenda raises an eyebrow.

 

" Well, He isn't here now. Thomas didn't hear her. He was already walking out from the hospital to see if he could find Newt. Newt were standing right outside. His jaw was trembling and he looked utterly terrified.

 

" I can't go back there," He whispered. Thomas heart broke a little when he heard how frightened Newt really was.

 

" Newt...You have to go back there, Brenda has been talking to the police. If you don't follow me, they have to catch you..." Thomas said.

 

" No, I hate the hospital and I just have to stay hidden to get away from everyone," Newt said and a fresh stream of tears started to stream down on his cheeks.

 

" Newt, look, I'm sorry but this is what has to happen, okay!" Thomas said and took a step forward to Newt. That's when Newt started to run. The blond's long legs made it easy for him to ran a long way away from Thomas. But Thomas himself was really fast and he could easily run up to Newt without problems. Sure, Newt was fast but soon the lack of oxygen would make the boy pass out.

 

Thomas was soon enough close to Newt to grab his wrist. Newt stopped and tried to get away but Thomas was too strong and the flare had made Newts body way too weak. Thomas didn't care how much Newt whines and tries to run away, Thomas knew that Newt needed to get to the hospital.

 

When the two boys entered the hospital again, Brenda was the first one to react. She took one look at Newt before she ran to two doctors standing a bit from her. They followed her to Thomas.

 

" You really got him?" Brenda said relived.

 

" Yeah," Thomas said, he wasn't as happy as Brenda. Newt really seemed to hate this place.

 

" Seriously Newt, you cant just run away like that ," Brenda said and took Newts other wrist in her hand. " You can let go Thomas, I got him." She looked really concerned about Newt and Thomas realized that Brenda didn't want Newt back because he was sick, she wanted him back because she really cared for him. Thomas watched her walk away with Newt and the two doctors walked behind her.

 

Thomas walked numbed away to his office to change to his work clothes. Suddenly he got an idea. But he needed Brenda to help him with it. Thomas ran out to the corridor again and waited for Brenda to get back.

 

It took a couple of minutes but when she got back, she looked exhausted.

 

“ Hi Thomas,” She said, her voice tired.

 

“ Hi Brenda,” Thomas said. “ His Newt?” Brenda sighed and dragged her hand thorough her long brown hair.

 

“ He is in his room. We needed to get him sedative so he could calm down but he is still awake.”

 

“ Okay that’s good,” Thomas said. “ I know that this may sound crazy but I want to be Newts personal doctor,”

 

“ What!” Brenda asked, looking extremely shocked.

 

“ Yeah I want to help him. I really like him,” Thomas said.

 

“ Okey,” Brenda said. “ But only if Newt wants you to be that. He has to say yes,”

 

“ Good, Where is he?” Thomas asked and he was really excited.

 

“ He is in section A, floor 5, room 250,” Brenda answered.

 

“ Great,” Thomas said and started to walk away to the elevators. Brenda seemed shocked but she didn’t stop him.

 

 

Thomas was soon standing in front of door 250 he took a deep breath before he pressed the doorknob down and pushed the door opened.

The first thing he noticed was Newt sitting on the bed. He looked really tired and his gaze were directed down on the white sheets. He was wearing a grey hospital sweater and hospital sweatpants.

 

“ I know you’re here...” Newt suddenly whispered. Thomas closed the door behind him and walked a bit closer to Newt.

 

“ I have a suggestion,” Thomas said.

 

“ What?” Newt asked and looked up at Thomas. His deep chocolate eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were wet from tears.

 

“ I-I..uhm. I wondered if you want me to be your personal doctor?” Thomas asked. Newt looked confused at fort but then his eyes got darker and angry.

 

“ Yeah, like you really want to be that!” He almost screamed. “ Brenda probably talked you in to this and would give you a promotion after I died!” Now he was screaming.Thomas was shocked. How could Newt even think he would do that!”

 

“ No, of course not!” Thomas said. “ I want to be you’re personal doctor.” Newt still didn’t look convinced and he still looked really upset.

 

“ Really?” He asked and raised an eyebrow.

 

“ Look Newt,” Thomas started. “ I hate the flare and I would do anything I could to help the infected people. That’s why I will try to help you!” Newt looked really touched by that and his eyes started to fill up with tears.

 

“ Okey...” He said. Thomas frowned.

“ Okey what?”

 

“ Okey, I’ll let you be my personal doctor, Tommy..” Newt whispered and smiled. Even if the smile looked really sad Thomas though that it was the most beautiful thing in the world.

 

“ Good,” He said and smiled back at Newt.


	2. 2

After that day Newt and Thomas had become pretty close. Thomas helped Newt with his sickness and Newt talked to Thomas about his life. Sometimes Newt had really bad days. He would always lie in bed and he was more grumpy than usual. When he was like that Thomas was the only one who was allowed to see him but Newt didn't even talked to Thomas either. He was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling. When he has those bad days, Thomas use to talk to Newt about his life. Thomas parents had got a divorce because his dad used to abuse both Thomas and his mom. His dad moved out and Thomas hasn't spoken to him since. When Thomas got older he moved away to Pennsylvania, that's when he started to work as a paramedic.

Newt was terrified to go into stage three. That was when you started to hallucinate and hearing these voices in your head. Newt didn't want that. He would never know what was real and what was only in his head. Thomas tried to not speak about the flare but he knew that he needed to do that. He needed to give Newt his medicine and ask how he felt. 

Thomas opened the door to Newts room but immediately stopped. Newt wasn't alone in the room. Beside him, on a chair, a younger girl were sitting. She had long blond hair and her eyes was the same chocolate brown color as Newt's. She looked happy and if Thomas could guess, she would probably be around 19-20 years old. The girl was talking to Newt and it looked like he was just as happy as the girl.

" Oh and Mathew finally asked me out, you know, the guy I told you about last time I was here. He is super sweet and I think that we can be something serious!" The girl's voice were light and childish and she spoke really fast. But Newt seemed to be really interested and he smiled at her. Suddenly the blond boy looked up and saw Thomas standing there.

" Tommy!" Newt said and he looked even happier. The girl stopped talking and she turned around to look at Thomas as well. Her face lit up and she smiled.

" Hi you must be the famous Tommy?" She said.

" Yeah, I guess I am," Thomas said. The girl stood up and reached out her hand to Thomas. Thomas took it and shook it.

" And you are?" He asked.

" Oh, Tommy, you haven't met met Sonya yet," Newt said. " Thomas, this is my sister Sonya, and Sonya, this is Thomas."

" Hi," Sonya said.

" Hi," Thomas said. " I didn't know that you had a sister Newt?"

" Yeah..." Newt said. " She can be a little too much sometimes." Sonya steppes back and hit Newt on his shoulder.

" I'm twenty years old and right now, I am in college but I could take two days off to be with my sick brother," Sonya said, she was still smiling but Thomas could see that her darkened when she mentioned that Newt was sick.

" Nice to meet you Sonya," Thomas said.

" Nice to meet you too," Sonya said." But I think that I have to go now, I have a date tonight and I would like to shop some new clothes till then." She grabbed a white purse that was lying on the ground beside the chair and turned to Newt. " I'll see you another time Newt and promise me not to die," Then she was gone.

" I'm sorry about her..She can be a bit too much sometimes," Newt said and blushed

" No, she's great," Thomas said and walked forward to Newt. " So, Brenda gave me your pills and you are supposed to take a new sort," Thomas put the four bottles on Newts nightstand. They were for Insomnia, pain and the flare. And then it was this new kind that Thomas has no idea what it was for. He hadn't read what is stand.

" Really?" Newt said and frowned. He took the new pill bottle in his hand and his eyes widened. " Not again. I thought that it could be over.." He whispered, probably only to himself.

" What's wrong?" Thomas asked. " What are the pills for?"

" It's for...uhm..." Newt stuttered." It's nothing" He opened the bottle and took out two white pills. Thomas frowned but didn't ask more questions. Newt put the small bottle under his pillow and avoid meeting Thomas gaze.

" How was your day?" Newt asked Thomas. Thomas understood that Newt wanted to change the subject and he didn't complain.

" I overslept because my alarm clock is broken," he started. " But Brenda talked to me this morning and she said that I had done a good job so I maybe will get a promotion,"

" Does that mean that you have to stop taking care of me?" Newt asked with big puppy eyes. Thomas smiled and looked at Newt. " Of course not. I will take care of you until you'll get better, okay?"   
Newt sighed and looked at Thomas. Thomas understood that those eyes meant: 'You know that I won't get better'  
Newt looked down on his lap and Thomas wondered what was going on inside his head.

" Hey? What's wrong?" He asked.

" It's just that...You're always honest with me..." Newt whispered and looked up at Thomas.

" Aren't you honest with me too?" Thomas whispered and he was almost afraid of the answer.

" Yes but I just..." Newt trailed of. " I just avoiding to talk about stuff sometimes. I'm not gonna do that anymore!" Thomas didn't know what the boy meant but he knew that he would find out that soon. Newt reached under his pillow and took out the small, white bottle with pills. He sighed before giving it to Thomas. Thomas frowned but took the bottle. He looked down at it and read what it stood with big, blue letters. "ANTIDEPRESSANTS". Thomas swallowed and looked up at Newt. The blond boy didn't met his gaze and his fragile body had started to shake.

" Newt..." Thomas started. " Why did Brenda gave you these?" He put the pill bottle on the white nightstand and looked sadly at the blond boy. Newt looked up at Thomas and swallowed.

" What do you think?" He asked. " Because I'm happy all the time and love my life?" Newt stared into Thomas honey brown eyes and he looked desperate.

" No, Newt I just..." Thomas trailed of. What would he say?

" Everybody is depressed while having the flare," Newt said. " I'm just someone who happened to have been depressed before I got the flare, and now it have gotten worst." Thomas didn't know what to say.

" I _am_ depressed Thomas," Newt whispered. " Not as much as I used to be, I don't do anything.. And I thought that Brenda thought that I was getting better...."

" So... You aren't getting better?" Thomas asked carefully. Newt looked up at him and nodded. " No..." He whispered. His voice was barely even a whisper but Thomas could hear the simple word just as clear as if the blond boy had screamed it.

"Do you think that...If you got rid of the flare...you would be happy?" Thomas slowly asked. Newt looked down at the ground but nodded. "I think I will."

"So..If I help become well again. you wouldn't feel depressed?" Thomas asked. Newt looked up at him and he almost looked angry.

"Thomas there isn't a cure for the flare." He said. "I know that they are trying to find one but I only have a few months left...Even if they fixed a cure I wouldn't be able to get it..." 

"But if you had a change to sur-" Thomas couldn't even finish the sentence before Newt interrupted him.

"If I survived I would still be lost," The blond haired boy said, still looking down on the ground." I don't have any parents, I don't have any friends, no one I know could take care of me when I leave the hospital. I don't have anyone who cares for me!" Newt looked up at Thomas and Thomas heart shattered into a thousand pieces when he saw the tears in Newts eyes and how broken and lost the sick boy looked like.

"Newt..."Thomas whispered. "You have me! I care for you and that's not because I am your doctor, I care for you because I am your friend and I can take care of you if you survive. Remember this Newt, you are _not_ alone!" Newt swallowed and Thomas could see that Thomas words really meant something to him.

"Thank you...Tommy," Newt whispered. "Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took....six months. I'm sorry that it took such a long time for me to continue but I hope that you enjoyed reading this chapter! :) 
> 
>  
> 
> I guess that chapter three will be up in June or so (That was a joke) I will try to update as soon as I can so that you don't have to wait almost a year until another chapter comes out!
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked the chapter please leave a comment or a like to let me know what you think of it or if you have any requests about what you want to happen in the next chapters! Goodbye! :)

**Author's Note:**

> So how was the story! I made some really hard work doing it and I hope that I didn’t do it for nothing. If you enjoyed te first chapter is out and I will try to update every week but I don’t know about that so enjoy!


End file.
